The Enemy's Heart: Unknown Territories
by RyokoMist
Summary: The Enemy's Heart Series Pt 2: Lex and Scar leave Earth victorious over the New Zealand Xenomorph Queen, and begin their new life as mates amongst the Yautja. But there is great danger waiting for them amongst the stars - deadly threats that want to steal both their honor...and their lives. Can the new mates stand strong against their enemies? Or will they fall prey to the hunt?
1. Component: Prev Epilogue

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!'_

_Hey guys, here is The Enemy's Heart series sequel (part 2) UNKNOWN TERRITORIES. My plan was to have this story completed by now, but life had a way of really kicking my buns this summer and I'm just playing it by ear! *nervous laughter* As a special treat, I'm uploading TWO CHAPTERS tonight. After that, the next update will be Monday September 23rd. This story will update biweekly unless I state otherwise! In the event I am unable to post, I will make an announcement chapter!_

_Anyways, I hope I can keep up the same excitement and momentum in this story. And don't worry, it won't take 3 years to complete like the original fic! HAHA! Enjoy!_

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**PREVIOUS COMPONENT:**

_EPILOGUE_

With Earth falling behind them, the hologram fizzled away and communication ended with the young Blooded hunter and his ooman companion – the Clan Elders, Leaders, and Ancients Yeyin'thwei and Ta'uk, filed out of the gathering chamber murmuring amongst themselves in tidings of the mystifying vicissitudes that led to the success of this crucial hunt. Some would swiftly return to their own massive ships (clustered around one another in a rarely seen display of congregation) so their clans could once more disappear into the stars in preparation for the next hunt; others would return to the Home World commonly referred to as "Yautja Prime" throughout the advanced nations of the star laden void. The rest would stay here on Ta'uk's Jag'd'dja atoll, curious to see what would happen next concerning the young Hunter and ooman female's fate when they would return – and they would _have_ to return before Scar could even consider venturing on his own. Amongst these was Krii'var, who remained within the gathering room seething in a rage unlike any he had ever felt before.

It was enough for Scar to shame his ancestors and the blood of the Yautja name by taking that ugly, brown creature as a mate – but he also blatantly dishonored and challenged the authority that Krii'var so meticulously possessed. And the fact that the ooman prey proved herself worthy of the Yautja acceptance amongst Ancients not once, but TWICE now, shredded the male's pride far worse than any wristblade ever could. The massive weighted Yautja Elder growled, mandibles flaring in and out in irritation before, with a fierce bellow, clasping his claws against the arms of a chair and flinging it with all his might straight at, and through, the left wall separating the chamber from the main hall. Snarling, the elder stormed out the hole he'd made and stalked off as two members of his clan took stride on either side of him. Of Krii'var's clan, they were his most accomplished, most loyal…most deadly.

"**That c'jit will rue the rising of the sun that he dared challenge me!"** the vicious Elder swore, tossing his cape across his shoulder with sheer malice.

"**What would you have us do, Krii'var?"** asked the tallest of the pair with high expectations so foul they almost radiated with lust.

Krii'var raised his hands and etched his claws hungrily. **"We will watch and see. But before my soul diminishes to join my ancestors, I will have the bastard watch as I tear his female's spine from her soft husk. And then, every bone in his body will break, and we will hear his cries as we slowly tear his rotten head from his shoulders…I will give him such a death, not even his clansmen will want to accept him in the afterlife. The dead will know the name of Krii'var…"** his brows narrowed with all the hate and envy of the stars as he swore, **"…and they will **_**fear**_**…"**

_All will change as we embark into_

_**The Enemy's Heart:**_

**UNKNOWN TERRITORIES**

To be continued…

* * *

_Now onto the next chapter..._


	2. Component: Prologue

_Here's the second component! This chapter gets to answer a question that a few readers asked me: "Why did Lex hesitate to leave Earth with Scar when she got the chance?" Hopefully this adds some insight and gives you some comfort. Here we go..._

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**COMPONENT:**

_PROLOGUE_

In a matter of minutes, the light that drowned out the ship peeled back until all that remained was the infinite expanse of space. It would have taken a human vessel weeks, if not months, to make it this far into space – but this was no human vessel…

Lex looked around their galactic surroundings – shocked to find the massive Mother Ship they'd followed out of Earth's orbit was no longer in view. They were alone…drifting. Scar shut down the vessel's engines and sighed as Lex (still laid across his lap), faced him with a befuddled expression. "Where's the others?" she asked softly.

"_**Will join later…need you…first…alone…**_"

Lex swallowed nervously at the slight implication in the male's voice. "Alone? For what?"

For the first time since the pair had left, a troublesome expression wears upon the Yautja's features. "_**You…hesitated…**_"

Immediately Woods knew what the young hunter was referring to, and she rose to her feet before resting her buttocks against the control panel directly in front of him. With each palm resting on either side of her at the edge of the panel, Lex's shoulders heaved. They had to talk about this – clear the air – so they could move forward. "Say what's on your mind."

Scar slouched into his chair in silence as the two of them stared one another down before finally beginning. "_**You hesitated. You were…torn. I thought…maybe…you didn't want…**_"

"You thought I didn't want you…" she finished.

"_**Didn't come…until they attacked. If they hadn't…**_" he stops, a mild accusation in his eyes.

An accusation that made the need to take exception rise in her chest – but she strove her best to keep her offense weighed down given the circumstances. He was being honest with her, and it would be selfish of her to grow entirely angry with him for it – although, after what they'd been through in the last couple of days, it was hard not to be offended when her loyalty or feelings for him were being questioned. "What?" she asked as softly as she could. "You think I would have stayed? Yes, Scar. Yes I hesitated. Wouldn't you?"

"_**No**_," Scar scoffed hard, his own offense rising.

Lex raised a brow in disbelief. "Scar. All I've ever known was Earth."

"_**You would…been in danger!**_" he said argued incredulously – his anger showing more now at the sudden raise of his voice.

Oh, he wanted to get loud? He didn't know where she came from! How desperately she wanted to _show _him! Despite mentally reminding herself to keep her cool, it happened only naturally when Lex's tone matched his own – causing the male to growl lightly and grip the chair in displeasure. Under normal circumstances her defensiveness may have been amusing – a turn on – but not now. "You think I didn't know that?" Lex almost spat. "Yes, Scar. There was danger everywhere – especially after us. But there wasn't _just_ danger on Earth I would have been leaving behind by coming with you. My friends, my home, all that is left of my FAMILY!" her hand slapped against her chest as a soft crack hitched in her throat. "I knew the moment I saw you in the clearing that I was going with you. I've had the urge to be by your side from the moment we met again. But that doesn't mean I couldn't get emotional and have some conflict about leaving what I loved about Earth behind. I deserve that much. I didn't leave because I was afraid of what they'd do to me."

"_**Never NOT shown you I WANTED you! ALWAYS…shown I wanted YOU!**_" argued Scar leaning forward with furrowed brows, insinuating that perhaps he'd had doubts of where her feelings for him lied.

That gave Lex all the reason to stiffen, to pause, and a nearly unbearable silence and tension filled the control room. When she finally allowed herself to speak again, the woman's voice was low – almost as if she were serving a warning to herself. "You've been consistent about your feelings for me from the beginning," agreed Lex with a scowl until her gaze softens and her posture weakens. "But so have I," Woods whispered, and Scar blinked, unsure of this strange palpitation and anxiety that seared through his chest at nothing more than the look on this woman's face, and the tone in her voice. "I've been fighting to keep you alive this entire time. I fought against my own, not for me – but for **YOU**..." She looked him in his eyes with a great sadness. "Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have a moment of doubt if you had to leave the Yautja, your way of life, your clansmen behind to stay on Earth with me? A WEAK little human?"

Guilt. It was guilt. Scar thrummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. She was right. Care for her as deeply as did, betraying his way of life to be "human" would have been…difficult. But Yautja were usually clear in their paths. They knew what to do, what had to be done, what their goal was and how they wanted it accomplished. It was why he had been able to put all his trust in Lex back on the frozen land they called Bouvet or Bouvetoya. Lex wasn't a Yautja. She was ooman. Their lives and paths were so drastically different from that of his people – so to expect her reactions and decisions to fall so easily in line with his expectations wasn't realistic at all. Reflecting back on it, Lex had always shown her loyalty and devotion to Scar, even when the circumstances had been way over her head and told her do otherwise. He wasn't a second pick. She'd always put his wellbeing at the forefront of her choices, even with the longevity of her mortality in the crosshairs.

For Yautja, death was more than what primitive minds could comprehend. It held great sadness, but each loss meant a growth and gain. They lived to hunt, and in turn lived to die. It was sad, but honorable. They knew that it came for them – just some sooner than others, some more honorable than others; but it would come, and his people tended to handle these things with reverence and respect – better than most species. Were they perfect in the acceptance of it? Never. But still…His desire for her had not considered the probability of positive emotional ties to her home planet – nor the impact Lex might've felt at the removal of them from a life with him entirely. Did he not grieve at the loss of his entire clan at the jaws of the abomination born from his own body? The things and people from Lex's human life weren't dead – but now that she was on this path, they might as well had been.

Scar felt foolish for having his doubts. After all, he had been the one to make the assumption that she would stay and boarded the ship without her. Biting back his pride, he parts his jaws in preparation for an apology when Lex beats him to the punch. "I'm sorry…" she whispers earnestly. "Even though my feelings may have been right, I made you think that what we had…what we have was fleeting—er," she corrected at his confused look, "—not real. I may not understand a lot of things, I may be a little scared, but I know that I want to be here. I've only been sure of three things: 1. That my father was gone forever. 2. That I had to be ready to protect myself and hurt my enemies at all times. And 3? That fate pulled us together – for heaven or hell, I don't know. But…" her heart skipped a beat as a single rush of electricity rushed down her spine, "…I would gladly walk into either if you're by my side."

Almost instantaneously, every single doubt, every thread of anger, melted away and was replaced with a hunger and yearning for something far greater than the extraterrestrial could have ever fathomed. Scar rose slowly from the command chair and stepped toward her, causing Lex to inhale sharply. The massive youth cocked his head to the side and brought the space between them at a close. Lex's legs opened, allowing the alien to step between them…_Them_. With his tendrils draping to the side, Scar stared into this ooman female's eyes with soul shattering purpose as his hand extended and the talons on his fingers traced the Blooded mark he'd given her out of deference, before traveling down and his palm finding rest against her chest. Scar felt her breaths quicken and then placed her hand upon his own chest. Their heartbeats pumped at different speeds, and yet each pulse seemed to echo after the other – as if they called to one another in a never ending song. He didn't have to say anything. In his eyes were all the words that could not be expressed. The tension had passed. Peace had returned to him once more…and now another need became priority.

"_**Split from Mother Ship…for other purpose…Lex…**_" he practically purred.

Lex' breath caught as a searing heat rushed from her chest down to her core – a devilish pulse teasing at her euphoric senses as her voice came out as a breath, "Wh-what other purpose?"

Scar's hand moved from Lex's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, forcefully pulling the woman up and flush against his body. Instinctively, Woods' legs tied around the Yautja's hips as the creature purred and nibbled against her weak spot – her neck – hungrily. _Oh_…Lex's arms fought briefly against her tattered shirt before snatching it off her body and discarding it and her bra onto the control room floor as Scar turned on his heels and exited the room, heading down the hall. With ease, Scar managed to remove articles of clothe until by the time they reached his quarter – the hall was strewn in a mess of fabric and clothing.

*****Margaret Alexus Woods washed the greens in the kitchen sink as the bustle and noise of the house party filled the entirety of her home. After placing the greens in a large pot, she turned with the cooking utensil and placed it on the circular eyes of the gas stove as two small children scurried past with laughter. Today would have been her late husband's – Colonel Alexander Woods – birthday; and every year they used this day to celebrate his memory with the family coming together in love – and gratefulness for another year of life and time together. Throughout the home was Alexander's three brothers, their wives, and a total of four children and seven grandchildren. On Margaret's side were her two sisters, one of their husband's and her seven nieces and nephews – three of which had their own kids.

But even though she was surrounded by so many loved ones, a heaviness had overcast Margaret's spirit. Not only was her husband no longer alive – but her only daughter, Alexa, had not come. In fact, she hadn't heard from her in weeks. Last year Alexa had been so…different. After some suspicious accident with her Weyland Expedition in Antarctica, Margaret's daughter had become distant; as if she'd become lost to what it meant to live. Being the wife of a Colonel, and having formed relationships within all the military branches no matter rank, Margaret was no stranger to the ugly head of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yet, what she felt Lex suffered through in silence was beyond anything the mother could ever comprehend…or treat.

Whatever the full details of what happened in Antarctica, Margaret hated the monster of Weyland's Expedition that Alexa had been forced to carry and battle for over a year all alone. The elder Woods headed past her younger sister who was wrapping up the final fixings to her infamous sweet potato pie, rubbing her back lovingly before grabbing a glass of lemonade and heading for the living room where the majority of the family had assembled. The doorbell rang, and Margaret paused – hopeful that Alexa had come at last! But when one of her nephews answered the door and had not returned, Margaret felt a familiar chill encompass her chest.

"Aunt Marge?" called the nephew nervously.

The volume hushed as Margaret cautiously made her way into the hall – some family members following after her. The nephew stepped to the side – revealing two men in formal military wear standing on the porch. Margaret remained frozen. The nightmare she'd been having about Alexa for the past three nights forced its way to the forefront of her frightened mind. No. Not this. Oh God, not this – not again. "Where's Alexa?" she asked them – somehow knowing that it was because of her child that they were here.

She was right. A third man – young with red hair who hobbled awkwardly on a cane despite his youth – made his way up the porch, leaning helplessly against the arm of the militant who helped him up. "Mrs. Alexander Woods? My name is Dr. Lance Henson. I'm a scientist who was recently on an expedition with your daughter-."

Her chest began to pump up and down quickly. "Where's Alexa?!" she asks again – this time in the form of a demand.

Henson's expression grew solemn. "I'm…so sorry…" That's all she needed to hear. The glass slipped from between her fingers, shattering on the floor. Her eldest brother-in-law was at her side at the speed of light, demanding to know what was happening as Margaret's sanity threatened to break down – the warning of a mental slip shining in her widened eyes. Dr. Henson proceeded with as much precaution as he could afford – after all, he had his reasons for being here, and did not want to ruin them. "I'm so sorry, but…during an expedition…Alexa Woods lost her life during an act of terrorism." You could hear a pin drop in the house next door.

"Terrorism?!"

"Oh my God!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHY THE HELL IS THE MILITARY TELLING US THIS?"

"YOU killed her!"

The household erupted into verbal chaos as family members surrounded Margaret to console the grief they knew would come, while others demanded the strange militants disperse from their property in boisterous rage. But Margaret shook her head, pushing away her loved ones, and jabbed a finger at Henson before accusing with an all knowing anger: "It's related to Weyland, isn't it?!" All eyes turn for the young "doctor", waiting for the answer that would determine what would happen here.

Henson hesitates, and it feels as if the whole block grows silent – as if the birds themselves were trying to hear what would be said next. The crippled scientist narrows his brows. "Mrs. Woods, we would like to ask you a few…_questions_ about your daughter."

To be continued…

* * *

_Just what the heck does Henson have up his sleeve? And how many people will suffer for it?_


	3. Component: One

_**Hey all! Here is the third chapter as promised. In the next upload in two weeks, we will get back to some good ole Scar / Lex interactions - and the two interacting with each other...if you catch my drift *eyebrows wiggle mischievously***_

_**Until then, just what does Henson want from Lex's mother? There's only way one to find out...**_

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**COMPONENT:**

_ONE_

"_You killed a ranking officer."_

"_I'd do it again."_

"_Are you insane?!"_

"_Pretty much!" ;p _

"_You weren't there. You don't know how much Scar cared for Alexa Woods-."_

"_He wanted to bang her heart as much as her body!"_

"_Lil…"_

"_What? I'm adding details in a way these ball brained imbeciles will understand. Everyone isn't as intellectual as us, Ricky."_

"_I've had it! Someone shut this crazy bitch up!"_

"_Touch me, and you'll bleed out where your dicks used to be…check my records. I'm good on my word…"_

"…_If I had let Colonel Donovan kill her, Scar would have undoubtedly set his kind against us. The Mother Ship was big enough to take out all of New Zealand and any area surrounding it with ease, sir – imagine what ten of them – PLUS the smaller crafts – could do to the planet. Letting Lex live was vital to Earth's very existence. But even more than that? Alexa is a friend. She put her life on the line to save us – ALL of us – even you assholes who would have wanted her killed. That's more than your fucking Frank Dubois, or fancy scientists, or your precious Colonel did or ever could do. I killed the fuck out of him, and I'd do it again, OO-RAH."_

"_That sounds like talk from a traitor."_

"_What I tell you, Ricky? Close minded, walking, talking, ball sacks who only have their erection set on one solitary thing…"_

"_It's talk from a survivor. We saved the planet from destruction from TWO alien species that our human intellect or weaponry would have been incapable of conquering, much less eliminating. You're welcome. But if you want to kill me, just get on with it."_

"_Same. But that won't help you sleep at night – especially now that you KNOW the hunters are real – floating around out there…waiting."_

"_Alexa Woods is a traitor to Earth!"_

"_Alexa Woods is a SAVIOR to Earth, TWICE. And it wouldn't have been twice if you dick bags hadn't gone digging up for trouble in Bouvetoya. All those lives lost are on YOUR head."_

"_YOU brought a near extinction to the planet with your greed – like you've constantly done throughout history. I am terrified of what those things are, but having her up there with them just might be our best bet in staying alive."_

"_You're assuming if she doesn't become a homicidal maniac like them…"_

"_Oh, dealing with you fuckers, she probably already is one. But she'll remember where she comes from. She may not can stop the hunts, but she won't let us end up extinct."_

"_As if one is better than the other? And if she does? If we've pissed her off enough where she doesn't care what happens to us?"_

"_Then it's your fault…and God help us all."_

"_But one thing's for certain: she saved us. She and Scar saved us. And if it means living another day, knowing our families won't get turned into hosts by those hyper aggressive bug things? I'd kill TEN Colonel Donovans."_

"_Add THAT to your files, Home Light – and then go to hell for what you've done…and what may come next as a result…"_

* * *

In her late husband's study, Margaret Woods sat behind the oak desk in Alexander's office chair while Dr. Henson rested on the large leather couch to the right as his military escorts stood watch outside the closed door. From inside, they could hear the murmurs and constant passing of her relatives packed in the living room of the house, obviously displeased that their matriarch would elect to shun herself away from them to converse with these messengers of death in solitude. But their disapproval meant nothing to Margaret – and despite how much they may have hated it, the family knew it was safer to wait in the distance than interfere in the mother getting the answers she wanted. Sunlight reflected through the massive bay windows into the mostly wooden office space, illuminating the bark in glorious shades of reds, browns, and even hints of gold. It was more than just an office – it was as if warmth, patience, and brilliance had been incarnated into this very room…and Henson had to admit, it reflected off its owner well. Staring at the older black woman, especially with this light glistening off her rich and flawless mocha skin, it was beyond obvious to see where Lex had gotten her beauty from – except Margaret was the living embodiment of ethereal serenity, as opposed to her daughter's palpable ethereal _viciousness_. If the women were immortal goddesses destined to be worshiped, Lance sensed with Margaret: mankind would surely be destined to show divine reverence in the face of her gentle disposition and love. But with Lex? The world's only vocation could be to cower and hate. This he knew from personal experience. "I'd like to extend my condolences once again, Mrs. Woods."

"Margaret," corrected the elder woman with a cooler head as she crossed her manicured fingertips diplomatically, "please."

Lance nodded understandingly and took a big breath. "Margaret. If you don't mind me stating – you seem fairly calm now."

Margaret Woods smiled in recollection as she turned her eyes to a picture of Lex and her late husband sitting on the desk – arms around each other, lips turned up wide in boisterous smiles and joy. That had been so long ago…for both the time since the picture had been taken, and the happiness entrapped within it. "My daughter lived her life in a state of thrill and passion…but… _dangerously_," explained the mother, "despite being extraordinarily gifted at what she did. Much like her father, Lex feared no challenge from man or nature – though she respected the latter enough to stay out of too much trouble. But, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't prepared myself for the day when she wouldn't come home. Especially after the last expedition." For a moment, her brown irises darkened with malcontent. "Though, because of the circumstances surrounding that particular excursion, and my daughter's handling of it, I was expecting a call about suicide…"

Interesting. Henson gripped the handle of his cane like an inquisitive old man. "Could you tell me what you know about Antarctica?"

For a brief second, Margaret hesitated. She was no stranger to the secrets of the United States government – or their sneaky or conniving ways of manipulating what they wished to attain…or keep hidden from the rest of the world. Why was this man – a man from the government – so interested about what she may have known about that horrible day? Hadn't Lex already debriefed the appropriate authorities? And what made him so sure the mother knew anything to begin with? Lance leaned forward, wearing a terribly concerned expression. "I know you may have your concerns but this is important. You see…Alexa didn't just die in some accident. Your daughter was…" he passed for effect – as if he was unsure if he should continue before finishing, "…_murdered…_"

Margaret gasped, clasping a palm over her mouth. "Wha…what?! But why?! WHO?!"

Lance turned down his lips in a painstaking frown of empathy. "Mrs. Woods, after the Bouvetoya incident, there's been some…conflict. I work for a confidential government organization. We wanted to look into Antarctica – to protect your daughter. I shouldn't even be here. But your daughter changed the lives of our organization with the knowledge she gained from Bouvet – knowledge that we were able to study first hand. She changed the world as we have ever known it," which wasn't a lie whatsoever, "– and I feel like I owe you some kind of explanation. But I also need to gather Intel to make sure others won't be targeted. So…please…"

Margaret paused for a moment in thought before asking with an expression of accusation, "Is it Weyland?"

Ahhh. At last. A morsel to draw her in for his advantage. "The Weyland Corporation lost more than just their founder and CEO on the ice…They were trying to protect something that your daughter knew…Perhaps…" he mischievously hinted.

"Perhaps that is why she was killed…" speculated the mother before unclenching her fists as a new resolve took over – her eyes now boring into his with a desire to give him whatever it was he could possibly need. "I don't know how much help I can be, doctor. After her father died, Lex kept away. They were so close. But after Antarctica, it was like she was a different person. It's hard to see your child lose herself not once, but two times."

"Maybe she wanted to protect you from what she knew…" offered the Home Light lead scientist, coaxing the mother into revealing more.

Margaret shook her head. "No. This wasn't just some conspiracy theory that shook her. It was more than that. It was genuine fear…and I believe the fear was for herself. You have to understand, Dr. Henson. I've never seen my daughter afraid of anything…not like this." Margaret closes her eyes to push back the pain – push back the image of her little girl lying on the ground dead with a permanent look of terror cast upon her face. "When Alexa first told me about the approaching expedition to Antarctica, all she said was a group of scientists needed help navigating the ice in Bouvetoya. She was going because the corporate head was desperate and willing to be stupid by hiring someone far less qualified than my Lex – therefore jeopardizing so many lives. If Lex hates—well, hated—anything, it's the inexperienced making rash and reckless decisions that could kill people. I asked her who to sue in case things went south during her trip. That's how I found out it was Weyland. Somehow I knew something was wrong the last time we communicated when she was on the ship. The day she came home, weeks later, she was…off. With that strange cut on her face."

"And what did she say? About the cut, that is?" pried Lance with a deeper interest.

But the Woods woman merely shrugged. "She said it was given to her by someone important. I thought it was strange she would imply that someone would purposefully cut her face – even more so the knowledge that she would _let_ them. Alexa wouldn't tell me what happened. But I would hear things…"

Lance Henson's interest piqued significantly as the scientist found himself sitting on the edge of the couch, practically panting hungrily for the information Margaret held. He couldn't wait to hear it all to decipher later – and although the tidbits she offered may have been small and shallow things, Henson had a knack for taking the small, analyzing it, and turning it into something far bigger than normal minds could hope to comprehend. It was how and why he'd managed to become one of Home Light's most accomplished, revered, and successfully trustworthy scientists. He was rarely wrong. "Hear?"

Margaret nodded. "For the first couple of weeks that Lex was brought back stateside after her debriefing and hospital stay…and…well, mental evaluations – she stayed with me. During the day she would either pretend to be fine or shun herself away to the point it worried me. But at night? She could be heard murmuring in her sleep. Crying, growling – like she would go from fighting to begging not to die. She would mention someone named 'Scar' and beg him not to die. She would apologize for killing some man, or scream to run from the serpents. _Black serpents_. Most of those nights, nearly every night, she woke up screaming. The dark played horrible tricks on her. She slept with a strange stick she'd brought back from Bouvetoya, and immediately enrolled herself in all sorts of self-defense classes – from multiple forms of martial arts, to perfecting how to fire practically any kind of gun. I suspect it was the only thing she could do to make herself feel safe, but it was like she was preparing for something – making herself ready to fight hell itself at any moment. It got so bad, Dr. Henson, we had to keep the lights on while she slept…My sister's husband stayed with us one night and ran in to check on her when she woke up screaming – baby girl nearly took his head off – and I'm not exaggerating. Ever heard of a hurricanrana? Lex does hers with one hell of a spin. Incredibly effective and debilitating. I was afraid she would pull his head or arm off…Anyways, night time wasn't fun around here."

"She was rather…" Lance tried to think of a word. "…Proficient in combat, I noticed. I guess a hellish night under ice will do that to you. What else would she say while sleeping?"

"Something about hunters," Margaret continued. "But it was when she would mention the serpents that everything went south. Most nights she tried to stay awake. She watched the stars a lot. Said that maybe even now they were watching. I used to think she meant the heavens…or the dead ones lost…but now, I'm not so sure." Margaret furrowed her brows in thought before directing to the scientist. "Dr. Henson? Something's been bothering me about what happened. Media outlets said a storm cut off communication with the ship, and something about malfunctioning equipment and injuries when the accident-. What do you-?"

Lance chose his response carefully. "There had been seismic activity. Significant seismic activity. Most of the whaling station where the expedition camped had been totally destroyed – lives gone."

"You sound exactly like the media…" Margaret cocked her head, though obviously not convinced. "That explains the 'hunters', maybe, but what about the serpents?"

"Whatever Weyland found there, others wanted it. Acts of sabotage had been taking place since the expeditions plans begun. It's why Weyland stressed in hiring not only scientists to properly obtain and study whatever they were looking for, and your daughter who could guide them there safely, but also a security detail to protect the group and himself from any other trouble that may make itself known."

"But what does that have to do with my daughter?" demanded Margaret with a tone that gave way to frustration for the first time since the two had come together in her husband's office. "And her murder? Because frankly? Frankly I'm not the slightest bit convinced it was just an earthquake. My daughter knows how to survive and handle what Mother Nature throws at you. In that respect – this couldn't have simply or _only been_ Mother Nature."

This woman was smarter than he realized. Looks like Lex got her brains from Margaret as well, and in all disheartening honesty, that fact could prove the fruition of the doctor's plans to be far more problematic after all. He would _have _to proceed with caution. "When my organization took over the investigation on Bouvet, we discovered…something. Something…beyond us. Something similar occurred in New Zealand and Alexa went with us for confirmation. But the force behind our discovery didn't want the digging. We were attacked. And Alexa lost her life. But the threat is still out there."

Margaret hesitated, watching the doctor very curiously. "When you say, 'something beyond us' – what do you mean?" When Henson doesn't answer right away, the mother of the environmental technician rises to her feet and makes her way to a large wooden, vintage china cabinet being used as an elegant file cabinet and bookcase. Ignoring the doctor's obvious confusion, the older woman extracted a key from a necklace around her neck and fiddled with the lock before opening the doors and pulling out a small leather bound notebook, then returning to sit next to Henson.

"What is this?" inquired Henson, staring at the strange document.

Margaret smiles solemnly. "My husband was a Colonel – but when I first met him, he was barely a private. Our daughter is – was – the culmination of us both: Alexander's militant tenacity, and my knowledge and patience of what's around her. I was a biologist – which I'm sure you already knew. And these-," she said as she pulled out two sheets of loose paper from between the notebook, "-aren't human."

Henson warily opened both sheets – one obviously worn and tattered from old age, and the other much newer. On both were drawings. On the older was two – a lightly sketched, almost invisible life form on a detailed jungle branch. Within the faint humanoid's head were very vivid eye holes. Beneath that was a second drawing that was uncannily similar to what was on the newer. Eyes.

"My husband picked this up off a maddened solider his team found in Central America many years ago when Alexa was just a small child; a lone survivor of his platoon found hiding in a mud hole…literally. He'd been laying there in that hole for three days before my husband and his team discovered him…and the remnants of his platoon scattered across a five mile radius within the jungle. I know, because I was there – helping my husband and the Central American government by looking into an environmental issue when we found them. The newer one there was drawn by Alexa late one night. Being a biologist with a minor in zoology, I can tell you that these aren't human. The way those men had been killed, the wounds and strange green plasma on that survivor, coincided with no attack or bodily fluid by any live animal – predator, human, or otherwise – on this planet. Do you understand? Nothing on _Earth_ scared my daughter, Dr. Henson. Nothing. That notebook belonged to my husband, and along with my own findings, it details one of the largest mysteries he's ever faced – 20 years' worth. Now I understand there are things you can't tell me – and things I can't tell others – but I never let Alexa know about this…and yet it corresponds too much. So all I want is for you to answer me this: Was this thing in Antarctica? Was this what Weyland was trying to get his hands on? Or his enemies? Did this thing…kill my daughter?"

Lance froze, staring at the notebook as if it were the tablets of commandments handed to Moses and written by God, Himself. The amount of information inside of that leather book had to be infinite, if not explanatory enough to piece together some of this puzzle. This was what Henson came for. Upon doing his own private digging, he had come to the hypothesis that Alexa's father had some dealings with the Predators – dealings which could open so many doors…perhaps even bring Alexa back with her alien counterparts in tow…perhaps enough information to defeat the invaders…or at least offer some hint on how to stop them long enough to wound or capture one – in the names of science and humanity, of course. He remembered something the late Home Light Field Agent Frank Dubois had told Alexa Woods when he "briefed" her on the chopper ride to pick up their Marine tagalongs, when she asked why the government had not simply exterminated the fake target she was believed to be pursuing for them on contact: "…_he holds a great deal of information. His plans, his troops, his weapons. Everything in that devious head of his could be beneficial to the wellbeing of this country that you and I call home. It can help ensure the continued state of freedom that we hold so dear_." Those words had been about a human terrorist – but that was just a mask of who the true topic of that conversation had been about. The person may have been a lie – but the purpose had always been true. The scientist's objective has and would always be learning whatever he could about the Predators through whatever available or necessary means. Why? To ensure the continued existence of mankind…and the destruction of their enemies – whether American or foreign; human or extraterrestrial, alike. There was no greater fear than the realization that man was not alone in the galaxy, in the great expanse of the universe – and that they were the weaker of _both_ a ferociously primitive, _and_ advanced species. And that there could be countless others out there who could just as easily pose a threat to humankind as the two they now knew of.

A fire kindled and burned within the doctor's mind as he finally found what he craved right within his literal grasp. All he needed, was to say what Margaret wanted to hear, and everything would fall in place. "…It stole Alexa Woods completely from this life…" Not a direct answer…but enough.

"Then, doctor," stated Margaret as she placed the notebook in his hand, "take my husband's notes. And I hope you learn what it takes to avenge my daughter."

Henson patted her hand reassuringly alongside a grateful smile - dangerously grateful. "I hope, someday, to avenge us all…"

To be continued…

* * *

_uh-oh, spaghetti-o's!_

_Please excuse any spelling errors! I look forward to the next chapter. See in you in two weeks!_


	4. Component: Two

_**WE GOT LEX AND SCAR BACK! AYYYYEEEEEE!**_

_**Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors. I ran through this one rather quickly!**_

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**COMPONENT:**

_TWO_

"Fuck…" she exhaled breathily, sensually, as a soft moan echoed throughout the smoky, orange hued room. Shadowy silhouettes, the smaller situated on top of the larger, danced against one another in slow, methodic, hypnotic movements as the sounds of labored breathing and delicious moans floated around them.

"_**Fuck…**_" his deep voice repeated in response to her. At first it may have seemed like the action of a parrot mirroring the words of its master – but the growl of satisfaction and soft trill that followed showed there was definite meaning and perfect understanding in the verbal echo.

Her fingers etched into his chest as her full hips thrust and grinded deeply with purpose but a few more times against him. A large and rough hand rose to cup her breast, while the other gripped her hip and ass so tightly she could feel the claws clamping down onto the soft tissue. He peered up at her longingly – admiring how much more beautiful the ooman woman was right now on top of him…claiming _him_ as _her_ own. She winced momentarily, but the pain quickly mattered very little to the pleasure. He moved her against him even _harder_ with definitive strokes in primal lust that struggled to be contained as the male's pelvis thrust and rolled into her, and opposite hand massaged her erect nipple – learning that just the right pressure and strokes against it would bring her closer to the edge he was already about to fall over. His mandibles flared as words spoke out, encouraging the woman to please him harder as she threw her head back and matched his force and tempo – her fingers raking against his chest. She whispered his name, begging him for more before an overwhelming rush of electricity, heat, and tingles made their way from her head to her very pulsating core. Scar sat up, pushing himself further into her with wild need, as the Yautja pulled her close and tickled his mandibles into Lex's exposed neck. Her balance gave out as she fell backwards in ecstasy, her arms tightening within the entanglement of her alien mate's black tendrils – feeling his movements increase before he moans low – a sensual, deep rumbling sound that reverberated throughout her body. Her walls tighten like an iron fist, pulsating and pumping against him with such force that it prolongs her orgasm even longer than humanly possible. At the pleasure pulsing release against his member, she feels him expand from within and cup around her cervix like a glove before his seed bursts forth. He grips her butt cheek hard and squeezes the human woman so close you would think she'd break while she struggles to open her lungs and breathe, as the final thrusts of his finish pumps in and out of her. She trembles against him before the tension lifts, and melts her sweaty body against his own as they fall back against the furs in exasperated breaths.

Lex kisses the Blooded mark upon Scar's forehead. For the past three days, the two diligently labored through the task of consummating their new status as mates for life. So far there looked to be no end in sight. What had been an addiction to one another's presence back on Earth, had temporarily morphed into an addiction for the deepest of touches. And the sex being spectacular didn't make all the hours of rolling around in the sheets any less desirable.

Originally, despite the obvious sexual attraction and tension, Lex had been nervous about officially taking the new step in their physical relationship. Yautja males were different from human ones in more ways than just their height and facial structure. She'd learned for one thing that his penis was retractable, and once it unsheathed from its cloaca-like pouch, appeared similar in shape to a human one, but swelled enormously in size – so to the point that getting it to fit without causing the woman any damage or pain was a massive worry on both their parts…but obviously, they could get the job done. Biologically, the Yautja member was also designed to ensure impregnation, which Lex learned by surprise on their first night of joining. When a male ejaculated, their penis tip – which she noticed had a strange slit over its head – expanded, cupped, and fastened itself perfectly against the female's cervix; allowing the seed to enter the reproductive orifice in a direct manner as a means to increase the probability of implanting and creating offspring. The sensation, though strange, was one Lex had not only gotten used to, but began to physically enjoy as it helped her own orgasm. Although, each time they'd joined together as one, it was always with Lex on top; for the time being, with Scar being so large and strong, he would not claim her and risk doing the female extensive injury…not yet…

And speaking of orgasms, something about sex with a Yautja did something unheard of for her own. For her species, the female human orgasm could last 13 to 51 seconds (and that was stretching it), but averaged for most women at 20 seconds. With Scar – perhaps due to a chemical, hormonal reaction combined with the stimulation from their members uniting – Lex's orgasms ranged for 1.5 to 2.05 MINUTES. And the longer it lasted, the stronger it got. The first time Lex came from sex with Scar, she'd been so long induced in the pleasure that it scared her. She tried to pull away, but even after he removed himself, she continued to writhe in ecstasy. Now, she yearned for the feeling of release he gave. In fact, it was nearly addictive, and she remained in shock at how hungry she was for him. She wore poor Scar out – but his hunger was as ceaseless as hers, and they made love so many times over the past three days that their bodies could not keep up and would shut down, causing the two to collapse in exhaustion and sleep. Maybe it was lust – or _maybe_ it was the realization that once they returned amongst the rest of Scar's kind, expressing their love in a physical, sexual conduct, may not be as easy as it was now.

"Mmmm," hummed Lex as she rested her head on Scar's chest and cupped a hand lazily against his collarbone. "We should've done this sooner. I would've came home with you the minute we met on the plane crash if I knew it would be this good…"

"_**Planet would been…overrun with kiande amedha…then…**_" Lex snorted. "_**Would not have seen Dubois die…**_" the male teased, playing with the strands of her thickened hair.

Lex mulled it over. "I guess that was worth staying for. I just wish I could've been the one to do it. Or at least watched _you_ do it…That would've been…" she glanced at him slyly, "…satisfying."

Scar chuckled, running a hand up and down the length of her side, sending tickles up and down her spine – tickles he knew would encourage her to embark on another round. "_**Mated before…but…never like this. Never like with you. Paya fated us, Lex. We are fated life mates. No one…not Yautja, not ooman…can tear us apart…**_" Scar pulled her hand from his collarbone and held it up for both of them to see before linking his fingers lovingly through hers. "_**I'd challenge the gods for you. Would die for you, Lex…**_"

"I would die for you, Scar," repeated Lex quietly – almost in awe of the feelings that they had for one another. This mantra he'd repeated many times since arriving to the void, and she so easily adopted it – knowing that it was theirs…their declaration of love.

"_**Will live for you…**_" the Yautja cooed loyally.

"I will live for you…," answered Lex.

"'_**Till the skies flame-**_," he declared.

"-'Till the seas flood," she purred.

"_**Always…**_"

"Always…"

He pulls her close, those alien eyes burning right into her soul as the Blooded youth swings her leg across his waist – his extension already starting to push out of its hidden spot – when a chime breaks their bubble of peace. A flash of fractured light materializes itself right within Scar's chambers, and the male lets out an aggressive growl at the image of Krii'var hovering before them. "**Well, well…**" smirks the plump Yautja Clan Leader, appraising the sight before his eyes. He catches full glimpse of Lex's naked frame and snorts in disgust. "**How can you even mate with that thing?**" he demands. "**It's so small, so frail and soft. One pump and she'd split in half.**"

Scar sat up, shielding his mate from the hateful, prying eyes of their newest nemesis by tossing the sheet over her. "**She is far more resilient than you credit her for.**"

Krii'var raises a mischievous brow. "**Is that so, little Blooded one?**" the Leader asks. "**Hmm, you must not be doing it right. Maybe a REAL Yautja should break her-.**"

Scar flies to his feet in exception so quickly it makes Lex jump. The hunter slices his claws through the hologram aggressively before warning with a mighty roar, "**THREATEN HER AGAIN AND SHE'LL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!**"

"**You've lost your respect for your elders, little one,**" rumbled Krii'var in disapproving rage. "**So that abomination that killed your clan isn't the only mistake you've made of late.**" If looks could kill. "**No matter,**" continues the Yautja before Scar could respond. "**You'll pay for your errors in due time. You've been away for long enough. Ta'uk demands your presence upon the Mother Ship. There is much that must be done, many questions-**," his attention directs to Lex, "-**MANY. Coordinates are being transferred to your mother board. I suggest you arrive soon – you don't want me coming to get you…**" He tosses a threatening glance in Lex's direction. The hologram disappeared as quickly as it came, and without warning; leaving one occupant confused, and the other seething.

"Soooo," started Lex as she climbed out of the bed and made her way to Scar, wrapping her arms about his back and sighing into his flesh. "I couldn't understand a single word of that, but something tells me our honeymoon is over."

"_**Honeymoon?**_" asked Scar, turning to face her, tilting his head in question of the word.

Lex smirked. Whenever he did that head tilt, it reminded her of a curious puppy – so cute. Except this puppy could kill quicker than she could breathe. "On Earth, when we pick mates for life, we have a wedding – a celebration to make the union official. And when that is over, the husband and wife, er, mates, go somewhere for a period of time to be alone – to laugh, to smile, to make love over and over again…without interruption."

Scar scoffed. "_**Must go back…to Ta'uk and others. Honeymoon is over. Apologies, Lex.**_"

But Lex waves a hand dismissively. "Stop. We knew we'd have to catch up with them eventually. Three days was more than enough time-."

"_**No,**_" argues Scar with an irritated growl, taking her neck into his hand. "_**It was…not enough time. Never will be…enough time…I'm still so…hungry…**_" He stepped forward, causing Lex to naturally step back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards against the soft material. "_**Mmmm**_," he practically purred hovering above her exposed frame strewn so seductively across his bed. "_**So…hungry…**_"

Lex bit her lip and extending both arms upwards to him in invitation. "Then come eat…"

* * *

Some hours later, Lex found herself looking through the viewfinder in absolute shock. She remembered Ta'uk's Mother Ship being massive, but being this close to it – and getting steadily closer on approach – made the vessel seem ridiculously large. Was this how an ant felt beside a shoe? Tiny? Insignificant? Threatened? Immediately she noticed most of the extraterrestrial entourage that had followed the large space craft into the atmosphere on Earth had departed – and for that she was silently grateful; it meant less of an audience for whatever would come next. According to Scar, it was not uncommon for Yautja to belong to a clan and dwell upon these giant ships; just as it was not uncommon for them to hunt in packs – though the older hunters with far more experience would often go to worlds alone and solitary hunt, later to return with evidence of their success – trophies. These, he had explained, were like the hunters who had come to Earth before in the jungles of South America and the city in California…and so many more that had yet to be unveiled. When he and his brothers had arrived, it was the first evidence of pack hunting in modern human history, but was not a rare occurrence in their customs.

With the entirety of his clan killed by the Predalien, Scar had been welcomed amongst the Ancient Ta'uk's clan with honor. But after the abomination, the young hunter felt he'd do better solitary. However, to only be marked as "Blooded" at his age yet hunt alone was unheard of. While it was true Scar successfully killed not one, but two Xenomorph Queens (a feat not easy for even experienced Yautja hunters), it was also true he had some assistance, no matter how much or little, from an ooman in doing so. What's more: though Lex was Blooded herself, and carried a Yautja weapon as prize and recognition for her abilities and newfound respect amongst the Predators (an honor that had not been bestowed upon a human before), there was so much about their particular relationship that was unusual. Veteran Yautja, Elite Yautja, earned the honor to engage in solo hunts. What had to be discussed amongst the council was if Scar would be allowed to take the task. Ordinarily, the Council of Ancients – the governing body of the Yautja species – would come. But, after meeting over holographic communications for two days with both Ta'uk and Yeyin'thwei, it was decided to leave this in the hands of their fellow Ancients. It was Yeyin'thwei who had convinced their decision, and curiosity of the developments of this new union had been peaked. Humans were worthy hunts, and worthy warriors in their own right – but a human accomplishing such feats as this "Lex" was unheard of in these times. So, they would give full judgment on the matter to the two Ancients…and expectedly waited to see what would happen.

Lex was one with Scar now. That simple fact along with the prowess of the two's success in hunting as a coupling, should have been enough to satisfy any uneasiness the woman may have had.

1\. She was Scar's mate

2\. She was Blooded

3\. She'd killed two kiande amedha Queens and her fair share of bugs, _and_

4\. She'd been revered on some level by TWO Ancients – the one she'd met on the ice of Bouvetoya after Scar's death who'd acknowledged her as a warrior (apparently Ta'uk's brother); and now the one named Yeyin'thwei, who seemed the most accepting of the pair's unusual joining.

All these things combined should have given Lex some level of peace about the new path she was currently embarking on alongside Scar – but instead, found that these same reasons had rather become the underlying _source_ of anxiety whispering in the back of her mind. Even Scar's disposition had darkened significantly from the moment they'd gotten dressed, to this very moment of their slow approach. In tense silence, he sat on his throne before the control modules wearing a tight frown. Lex stood beside him and adjusted her weight from foot to foot before tightening her fingerless gloves and adjusting her shredded purple tank. Why she had tried to get dressed a couple days ago, she had no idea, but Scar left a series of claw marks across the fabric from trying to tear it off. Ravenous little space beast, Lex thought to herself with a smirk. Her black bra greeted any eyes happily through the tears. Her cargo pants weren't too much better – evident by the brown of her skin peering out of the fabric's lacerations. When she'd whined about it to Scar, he merely grunted that showing a little flesh was more than appropriate. After eyeing him up and down in nothing more than fishnets and loin cloth a couple hours earlier, Lex guessed he was right.

His ship pulled up along the hull of Ta'uk's vessel, waiting impatiently before a set of panels pulled back, opening up a dark tunnel for entry. Scar followed the path of access as a force field electrified itself behind them, resealing the pressure and integrity surrounding the vessel. Lex watched a series of faint lights pass them by curiously until the darkness peeled back into a large hangar bathed in dark metal. It felt cold. Much too cold. Scar guided his ship into an opening along the interior wall – like a bullet going into the gun's chamber. "_**Lex…Lex?**_"

She looked up to him as he stood over her. Already the lights inside had darkened, indicating that it was time to go. "Yes…"

The Yautja narrowed his brows. "_**Sure…you want…**_?"

They'd barely avoided a nasty fight three days ago, and still he had his doubts? Although, Lex supposed that after being _here_ up close and personal with the rest of his species, it made sense. She didn't blame him. Hell, even a part of herself screamed to turn back to the world she'd always known in spite of the dangers that most definitely waited there. Perhaps it was simply the fear – the human nature – that whimpered for Earth. But…the woman clenched her fist. She was to live as a Yautja now. It was like the dream she'd had back in the mountain: her nature was, and could no longer be, _human_. "Scar…" Lex scorned.

The Blooded male sighed and took her arm, guiding her to a small round panel in the center of the command center. It hums and starts to tremble lightly. "_**Stand tall…You are here…because you WANT to be**_," he encourages. Lex nods and grabs her combi-stick from its holster, pressing the switch the send it flaring outwards. Scar trills in approval. "_**Good. You are mine. You are Blooded. Show them. You ARE Yautja. Let them LEARN. Let them praise…or FEAR.**_" The panel descends, sending the two down a shaft before coming to a set of elevator-like doors. "_**Ready?**_" he asks, caressing a claw against her waist.

Lex inhales deep and breathes out softly through her lips before nodding her head, adjusting her grip on the spear, and standing tall. "Let's do this…" Scar presses a button on the panel ahead of them, and the doors slide apart with a soft "whoosh". The two step out of the shaft and into a large metallic room with that familiar orange/red ambiance on an upraised level. Its high ceilings slanted as large tubes flowed freely across the walls. This truly was a spaceship, Lex thought. When she thought about it, most human structures were always square or rectangular – basic with sharp corners – to show modernization. It was mankind's default shape. But here, the structure was smoother with a curvature. Man tended to think in straight lines. But it was in the flow of this design that Lex was able to see just how much more advanced the Yautja were. The pair walked towards the edge of the level at the beginning of a stairway and looked down…where all activity had stopped.

Below, a group of at least 20 Yautja warriors varying in size, shape, and even style of clothing (some much more armored than others), came to an abrupt stop. Their eyes turned and stared at the fellow hunter and ooman female as the air grew thick with tension. A fresh wave of mist hissed from the floor and wall panels, and even the orange lights of the walls seemed to pulsate in confusion. Scar's mandibles flared softly as a series of purred clicks escaped from his throat. The response was a mixture of the same and soft growls – though so far, nothing sounded exactly threatening in nature. "_**Come, Lex…**_" he ordered, beginning his descent – and she was not far behind. As they reached the bottom of the stairway, Lex briefly glimpsed at the many faces staring at them – noting some were far younger than others. She wondered where the older Yautja like Krii'var or Ta'uk were? Hunting? Avoiding the pair out of disapproval from what she could only consider was a breach of tradition? Dead? Morbid…Suddenly, following a mighty bellow, a male pushed his way out front from the side huddle, and approached Lex with a roar. This newcomer wore a fierce scowl that paired well the almost reddish tint of darkened marks splayed across his forehead, neck, and shoulders; massive arms covered in agonizing burn patterns as his heavy steps never broke their stride or speed. He approached with a purpose; with an intent of doing _something_...Scar's arm immediately flew out to protect the woman, which said to her that this definitely _was_ a threat. So this was how it would start, huh? With swift diligence, her extraterrestrial mate moved to cut between the two with a violent snarl in preparation for a confrontation, but Lex grabbed his arm to prevent the defensive move, moved back in front of Scar, and swung the base of the spear hard against the side of the aggressive male's head with such unexpected speed, it practically knocked him off his feet. The group – which had nearly doubled in size by now – buzzed in shock, appreciation, and some small slither of displeasure. The male righted himself and prepared to make another go for the female, when he stopped short of the deadly spear tip pointed dead on for his chest – while Scar's plasma caster came to life and took deadly, precision grade aim straight between the eyes. The buzz of the group grew louder, more appreciative at the sight of the pair working in deadly unison. One had to admit, there was a certain supernatural air to watching them. Perhaps the little ooman really was blessed by the claws of Paya.

A soft hiss made its way between Lex's teeth as the female tilted her head and showed off the burned symbol that had been imprinted on her cheek. "I am Blooded!" she growled, and Scar translated, stepping back so as to not make her seem weaker than the others may have already thought her to be. A chorus of sounds from the others rang out as she turned for all of them to see the mark. She turned her scowling gaze back for the massive, but obviously young assaulter, having already noted he had no such symbolism displayed anywhere visible on his body. That gave her the upper hand. "What are YOU?" The male, obviously and embarrassingly outranked by the ooman, grumbled and growled in protest…but reluctantly backed away – partially because of her status being greater than his…partially because Scar looked ready to toss him into the void of space. Yautja did not fear much – but even the foolish youngster knew better than to challenge a Blooded male who had two kiande amedha Queens on his trophy list.

With the challenger backed off, Lex regained a calmer disposition. Scar, proud of her strength, took her hand roughly into his own, and together the pair walked past the growing group and rounded a corner. There was only one place that Scar could think of where they would need to meet Ta'uk, so that was where he was guiding them to. "_**Did well, Lex**_…" he purred simply.

"That scared me…" she admitted with a whisper, causing Scar to stop dead in his tracks.

"_**Will let nothing-**_."

"—'hurt you, Lex'," finished Woods habitually in a deep and gruff voice meant to mimic his own. "I know, Big Guy," she confirmed with a soft smile, "I know. Still…" she placed a hand over her racing heart and exhaled quietly. "…that scared me. I didn't know what I was going to do if he hurt you." Her eyes peered up into his softened ones. "I mean," she added with a hint of play in her voice, "if he _had_ hurt you, I could've TRIED to take his head off, but I don't know how successful that would've been."

Scar almost seemed to smile. The more time she spent with him, the more she could read his expressions, and his very thoughts. Right now he seemed to radiate with a mixture of pride…and lust. "_**Paya has blessed me…**_"

* * *

While the others sat expectantly in the background, Ta'uk stood before a large, round table whose top glowed beautifully in a blueish white haze with holographic lines floating above it like a 3D projector. A large cape draped across one of his shoulders as he analyzed the tabletop carefully, giving great thought to whatever it was that he was studying. The Elders and Ancients could be heard talking amongst one another, discussing courses of action on many things…until the entry doors to the room pulled back with a barely audible _whoosh_, and in stepped two of their Blooded – one Yautja…one obviously not. At long last…

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Well there ya go folks! Lex and Scar finally delve deep into those strong sexual tensions we got all throughout the original The Enemy's Heart. Mind you, I'm not the best when it comes to lemons, but I promise to not only try to get better, but also that this isn't the LAST chance we'll get to see some extraterrestrial breeding on a galactic scale between these two. _

_Originally I had intended on making this chapter go up to another 5 pages, but life prevented me from completing this Component. Still, I did not want to miss this chance to update on time! _

_See you guys in two weeks - where Scar, Lex, and the Council of Elders get to come face to face and exchange words...and, maybe some blows? Who knows? I sure the hell don't! And that's what makes this so exciting! _

_Later MistFits!_


	5. Component: Three

_Hey all! Long time no read! And write! AND EVERYTHING! As promised, here is the newest chapter. It's short, and filler, but I hope to get back to the groove in two weeks. I hope you enjoy this little taste, and even some of the head nods to the original Alien film!_

_Please excuse any grammatical errors, seeing as how I literally threw this together an hour ago! LOL_

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**COMPONENT:**

_THREE_

"Amazing…" murmured Lance Henson in the backseat of the massive, military grade black Suburban that sped almost dangerously down the dirt road beyond the fenced gate and its patrol that it had just passed with ease.

"Sir?" replied a camo-wearing militant up front who looked back at the doctor through the rear view mirror.

Lance never looked at the militant, but answered all the same while flipping through the journal he'd acquired from Margaret Woods, "The information here is absolutely amazing."

The man up front shifted his eyes towards the other behind the wheel. "I take it you got what you were looking for?"

"So much more, Lieutenant," replied the prominent member of Home Light's Intelligence Division. "So much more."

As the car approached an enormous hangar within the Nevada base, the structure's entry doors pull back – allowing the vehicle passage. Skidding to a halt, Lance was out of the truck before it came to a final rest, and walked towards the far end of the wall where a set of elevator doors waited; completely and entirely ignoring the aggressive, military presence that filled the hangar around him. Pressing his palms against a mechanical scan pad, a blue light glows around his flesh and beeps before the doors open and the scientist steps in.

"_Further authorization required_," cooed a robotic but surprisingly sensual feminine voice from the overhead speakers.

In monotonous boredom, Henson sighed yet spoke clearly. "Home Light Intelligence Officer: Dr. Lance C. Henson. ID: 578473 Alpha Cassius Demeter."

The mechanisms quieted for a moment before coming to life with a soft hum as Lance felt his stomach drop slightly – an indication that they'd already begun their descent. "_Authorization recognized. Welcome back, Dr. Henson…_"

"Good to be back, Helen."

"_I've missed you greatly_," the voice offered earnestly.

Henson couldn't help the smirk. "There are plenty of other brilliant minds here to keep you company, my dear."

"_None like you, Lance. None like you_." Helen (or its technical name H-LIIN) was the automated system software and artificial intelligence-powered virtual assistant for the secretive organization. Her acronyms were short for: "Home Light Internal Intelligence Neo". She'd been operable for the past seven years without any issues – and somehow developed a form of personality depending on which high ranking agent she worked with. For Lance, she was often a combination of an equal scientific partner, a comforting friend, and sometimes even a hint of a flirtatious lover. There were often moments the Doctor had to convince himself that she was just a machine operating by her advanced function in a way that she studied would make her masters comfortable…Other times, he found it hard to disbelieve that she didn't mean what she said. H-LIIN was, after all, an ever learning artificial intelligence who had come to learn those who used her in practically every way. Technology was evolving – growing. Lance didn't have any disbelief that someday that technology would gain flesh and limbs and walk among them – impossible to be differentiated from true humans. Androids. Already there was work being done on advanced systems that would cater to human needs on space crafts – taking care of them in virtually every way: from steering the ship, to initiating security, to even providing food. One of these machineries in the works was called "**MU/TH/UR**" or, ironically, "**MOTHER**".

One day, technology would walk among them, _as them_. Lance could only pray that it would not become a threat like these aliens already proved to be…though somehow he knew it would…they all did – and yet they would never stop giving technology the power to someday overpower mankind.

The elevator came to rest on the -3rd floor of the Home Light compound, and the doors opened to the labs of his division. Subordinate scientists practically bowed in reverence of the younger doctor as he passed them by, signing clipboards and handheld devices as he hobbled along to his own personal lab down the hall. "_Lance?_" called Helen over the speakers – causing some of the scientists to wince. Needless to say, not everyone liked how informal the A.I. was with the doctor. For a brief moment, Lance thought he understood Alexa Woods' plight in regards to her relationship with the beast-like hunter…Odd…

"Yes, darling?" answered Henson with a crooked smirk – knowing how uncomfortable it made some of his equals, and impressed his subordinates.

"_The Home Light Divisions Committee is gathering. They'll be summoning you soon._"

"No bother," stated Lance as he walked into his lab and rustled through some files and rolled up schematics located in a large cabinet. He motioned for a young intern named Billy Wench to approach with the transport cart. Wench rushed over and helped the doctor load up his findings onto the cart. "I'm already headed that way."

"_I'll tell them._"

"Good girl. They wanted answers about what happened in New Zealand. I think it's about time I tell them everything-," his eyes shifted to the journal still within his hand, though now it was filled with multi colored paper strips throughout almost its entirety. "-and more…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Here goes Lance causing more problems. I never expected this character to be so problematic when I first created him. In fact, the original plan was to kill HIM and keep Dubois alive. CRAZY RIGHT?! But I guess keeping Lance alive was a good idea because it adds a certain devious air to the story and its future from a scientific standpoint. I wonder just where this story is heading?!_


	6. Component: Four

_Hey all! Here's a little taste of what the good old Doctor is LOVING! We should be back to Lex and Scar next update! I've been swamped and havent had the time to get to them, so I drew this up! Until next time!_

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**COMPONENT:**

_FOUR_

_**The Forests of Val Verde 1977 – 28 years ago**_

Alexa Woods thought she knew everything there was to possibly know about her family – even about her military father; a man whose life revolved around the confidences his government ordered him to keep. But the secrets of the Woods family laid far deeper than anyone could have ever imagined. Maybe if Alexander were still alive today, he would have told her about those scorching days in the Central American jungle of Val Verde. He would have let her know that she wasn't crazy – that it wasn't all a dream…that she had every right to be afraid. The question was, however: would he have told her the story before the events of Bouvetoya? Or after? Or maybe even at all? If she had known what her parents had seen before she stepped on the ice last year, maybe Alexa never would have trusted Scar – maybe the woman would have never survived the hell beneath the ice. But if she _had_ survived, and he was still here; if he had been alive now to witness her torment, recovery, and longing, then there may have been a chance that the father would have told his daughter everything he knew…no matter how small or insignificant it may seem in comparison to her own experiences. Though perhaps he would have done everything in his power to keep her from walking down the path she currently had chosen. He would have forbade it with his very life.

Alexander wiped the sweat off of his dark jaw as his brows furrowed disapprovingly at the sight of the destroyed village before him. What had once been shacks made of straw and any other material the jungle could provide, was now nothing more than scorched and charred earth. "This makes no damn sense," the military Major mused to himself as his men searched the desolation for survivors…to no avail.

"Something's not adding up," added a feminine voice directly afterwards, causing Alexander to turn and unconsciously smile at his wife Margaret as she rose to her feet from squatting on the shore of the local river a few feet away. In her fingertips was a vial containing a sample of water – but judging from the perplexed expression on her face, he wasn't the only one completely stupefied by whatever the hell was – or wasn't – going on here.

Alexander approached his wife, fully noting the way the sweat from the Central American sun made her one piece pants jumpsuit cling to every single crease and crevice upon her stacked frame. "Care to share?" He'd had to nearly threaten to cut off a few of his team's penises on more than one occasion for giving his wife one too many lustful stares. The Major believed that Margaret couldn't be in safer hands, and that his men wouldn't dare cross ANY lines…but it still made him wish that some other biologist would've taken this mission. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave the woman he loved a kiss at the crown of her forehead before trailing his lips into her massive, luxurious twist out curls. He prayed their young daughter – back home with her grandmother – would have hair like her mother. Margaret snickered briefly before regaining her serious expression as the rest of his team converged around them. "The water source here isn't polluted like the others were."

For the past two weeks, a group of guerrilla mercs had been traveling to countless villages and towns polluting their water sources and threatening not to repair the damage unless the people swore allegiance to their cause in taking down their government…a government drowned heavily in North American involvement. A group of American soldiers had been sent down to find the radical guerrilla resistance and silence it – but the team had been missing for the past 83 hours. That was when Major Woods and his team, who had already been in Central America 171 miles to the south, had been recruited into finding their missing comrades and completing the original mission if need be. In regards to finding out the toxin placed in the water and repairing the biological damage, Dr. Margaret Woods was sent down – requested from a Val Verdean colleague.

One of Woods' men shook his head. "I don't get it. If the water is fine, then where the hell did everyone go? Why the fuck does this place look like a battleground?"

According to their incredibly reliable intelligence, this village was where the guerrillas had made their base for the past 2 weeks. They would head out to hit their targets, but always return here. Always. But right now the village was void of all life in the most violent way.

"We've got more trouble than that," replied a man as he stepped from between the foliage covered in soot. "The fire is no longer contained."

"Fuck…"

The man nodded and Alexander exhaled in annoyance. "Direction?"

"Southeast. The winds shifted her like a bitch and she's picking up speed. If we don't like our skin fried extra crispy, we need to barrel back double time."

Margaret grabbed her husband's arm. "The villages we passed on our way here have to be warned. If the fire isn't stopped, they'll lose everything."

"Agreed," replied the Major – waving his fingers around in a circular motion as indication to round up and head out. "I want everything salvageable, every piece of incriminating information, loaded up in the trucks."

The scout took Margaret by her hand and gently helped the biologist up into one of the transport vehicles they'd ridden here before facing his commanding officer. "There's a back road we could take, though 'road' is a liberal stretch. It's rough as sasquatch's ass, but the vehicles can take it. It'll save us some time in getting back as well."

"Lead the way," ordered Alexander as he paused and focused his eyes on the tree line up ahead. His strained against the light and shadows, trying to decipher something odd that had caught his attention.

"Major?" asked the Scout, following the officer's gaze curiously.

Alexander paused for a moment longer before relaxing and shaking his head in exhaustion. "I thought I saw movement in the trees. But maybe it was my mind. No one could scale that high up without some rigging…" He'd convinced himself that it was all in his head, and as the group climbed in their vehicles and departed from the desolate scene, he was starting to believe it. Until…

As the three military transports bounced and stumbled through the dense, barely there "road", something large and heavy slammed onto the hood of the second car with such force, one would think the sound could be heard all the way in New York. Margaret gasped as the vehicle swerved from the unexpected contact. The windshield had shattered under the gravity of the object's fall, and Margaret let out a shrill scream at the realization of what had collided with them.

Flesh, tall flesh with two arms and legs, covered in a thick red ooze of a wet and dried bloody mixture. "OH SHIT!" hollered the driver with a gurgle as vomit projected from between his lips. The wheel whipped and the front of the truck slammed into a tree trunk, the right tire bouncing off a large boulder. Gravity barreled against them with pure rage as Margaret found herself propelled violently against the passenger window as the world tilted, and crashed, and fell, and repeated over and over again before settling with a crunch on its head.

She hung there limply, her seat belt constricting the very life out of her. With a frightened groan, Margaret reached and unfastened the belt, sending her smacking against the roof of the car with an agonizing slap. Smoke poured in gentle wisps into the broken glass as a red glow illuminated the background. At first she thought the car had caught fire, but quickly realized that the fire was originating from _outside_ the transport. The fire had caught up with them. The fire had started randomly about 7 hours ago. No lightning, no dry season, nothing _natural_ in the cause department. There was no reason for it to start, but one thing was for certain: it wasn't stopping. The group had managed to avoid the burning tendrils successfully for quite some time, but now it had caught up with them. Margaret coughed. Well, _her_.

The sounds of the world were all jumbled around her as the biologist struggled to regain her senses. She crawled out of the exposed windshield slowly, feeling every screaming ache in every joint and tendon. Her trembling hands reached out and gripped something…large. It felt like an ankle? She froze. Margaret raised her head, her eyes finding nothing physical, and yet the sensation of her hand said something was there. The sound of her terrified husband from up the road who had been in the vehicle behind her reaches her ears. That's when she heard a strange purring sound…and when she saw it – the flutter, the _disruption_ of the air in front of her. The outlines of a silhouette barely made themselves visible to her eyes, and yet there they were. She looked up and saw, for a brief moment, a flash of eyes gazing down at her.

And then fire collided with the "thing", causing it to roar and wheel backwards. A blur dashed forward with ignited sticks, and Margaret could see it was a shirtless man waving around the large burning sticks like he was performing some kind of rite of passage display. Alexander was suddenly at her side, hollering in profanities as he pointed upward and the gunfire of his men rang out into the trees. He'd seen it too – if only for a brief moment. But brief was long enough, and the last thing Margaret remembered was the sound of gunfire.

When Margaret awoke the next day, she was in a hospital room. Later she would discover that both she and the driver survived the accident of the vehicle rolling down the embankment. She would hear of the man who was the sole survivor of his team that had been sent down to stop the guerrillas. She would hear that the object that had collided with their car was one of those team mates…skinned. She would hear how that man started the fire because he said it "blinded them". She would hear that the thing she'd touched, who had watched her carefully, was a local legend known as "El Chameleon" who locals said dwelt within the jungle, and killed all who defiled it. Margaret would hear all these things, and notate them…and it wouldn't be the last time…

_To be continued…_


	7. Component: Five

_I'm baaaaack!_

_Hey MistFits! Long time no read! I've missed you all. Life has been soooooo busy. I thank you all for your condolences: unfortunately, we did end up losing two of the family members, but the other is out of the hospital and recovering. This chapter is a very short because I've got to get back in the groove of this series, and I felt kinda out of touch. I'll probably end up rereading the original TEH to get my feel back. Anyways, despite the shortness of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you in 2 weeks. (I'll be deleting the previous announcement chapters for easier reading in case someone wants to go back through)_

_As usual, please excuse any typos, grammatical errors, or world errors._

* * *

**THE ENEMY'S HEART**

_**Unknown Territories**_

**COMPONENT:**

_FIVE_

If eyes alone could speak, the room would have been filled with so many words – so many declarations of curiosity, disdain, but even more than those: genuine shock that the pair were actually brave enough to come and stand before a Council of _judgment_ and, perhaps, condemnation and exile. Scar stepped forward into the chamber boldly with his head held high, and yet somehow retained a certain air of respectability toward the Elders. He bypassed the gathered ones on each side of the room, heading straight for the form of Ta'uk standing ahead at the hologram projecting table – Yeyin'thwei sitting in a large chair in the rear corner. Only _his_ expression appeared the most pleased to see the pair's arrival. Lex trailed behind her partner, focusing on the male's back to avoid meeting eyes with the others who were so intently focused on _her_ – the true source of havoc revolving around the Yautja way of life.

The ooman species were great prey for the Yautja – worthy opponents and trophies due to their resilience and mental capabilities. They may have been smaller, physically weaker, and primitive in their technological advancements, but oomans steadily proved their value as prey in death or respect in victory (no matter how rare the latter may have been). Their importance was always highly regarded, BUT on a singular, unattached level that never went beyond a bow of the head and exchange of weaponry as a symbol of respect. But this? This in which the young hunter brought before the old ones?! In every eye that witnessed this, it was apparent she was more than just his mate – more than just a foreign creature to bed for pleasure. Her skill on the ice land had earned the woman the Blooded mark given to her by the now deceased Elder of Scar's clan. But it was evident now that that was only the beginning. Watching her hunt alongside the youth for such an extended period, witnessing more of her abilities that seemed birthed out of the presence of Scar, made it clear to all who watched that there was more to not just her – but possibly more to her entire _species_. And in this potential, an indescribable, dangerous bond had been formed. What Scar and this female ooman were creating, stretched and shattered the strings of the past. It raised mankind up beyond what they had previously been. It did the impossible: bringing the oomans up to a place that potentially made them equal with the Yautja. A new balance was suddenly before the hunters…and it would be foolish to ignore the fact that it bothered them.

A massive form suddenly slid in front of her, cutting off Lex and physically separating her from Scar. The atmosphere shifted with the force of a whirlwind. The few gathered Elders rose to their feet, or leaned forward with anticipation, as Lex took a step back and stared up at the body ahead of her…and she struggled not to gasp in fear. Taking on a random youth was one thing, but _this_ male was something different. He _wanted_ her gone – voiced more than anyone else – and that made his threat level go beyond conventional means. Krii'var towered in front of Woods, cocking his head to the side with what Lex interpreted as a malicious grin. He purred and bent forward, extending clawed fingers and lightly tracing the mark upon her cheek in a taunting manner. "_**So**_," the clan Leader speaks aloud in her language with a guttural deepness, much to her surprise, "_**this is the ooman who's caused so…much…trouble…**_" Entirely laced with malcontent, his English was good, almost fluent, but she couldn't help but notice the small bones decorated around the collar of his cape (which was made of some strange reptilian skin). A shiver raced up Lex's spine...human finger and spinal bones. Fuck.

Lex slaps his hand away with a scowl – feeling polluted and grimy under his gaze and touch. But Krii'var merely laughed at her attempt before bringing his hand back quickly to her throat, seizing it tightly. Lex gripped his massive wrist with one hand, and snatched at her combi-stick with the other, unsheathing its bladed tip. Krii'var tilted his head slightly so as to miss the spear head's approach, and raised his arm – dragging Lex upward and off the floor straight for his face. The human woman struggled under the tightened squeeze and upward pressure of the adversary's advance, her legs kicking. Krii'var leaned in and growled softly, "_**What delicious fight you have, little one. I could get used to my hand around your fragile-…**_"

Lex gritted her teeth, scratching her nails into his tough flesh.

"…_**little…**_"

A shadow rose from behind Krii'var, and the gathered Yautja practically flew out of their seats in a powerful excitement. Lex pulled her lips back over her teeth and hissed at the dangerous Predator threateningly, opposing the power that he had over her. Fear may have been in her heart – but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it in her eyes. Krii'var raised her up higher, and in shock the female produced a cry of strain against his obvious force. In the background, Ta'uk's voice boomed, but her gaze caught the shadow, and a twisted smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"…_**neck!**_"

Without a word, without warning, a large fist flew out from the side and landed with a monstrous vigor against Krii'var's face – causing the Leader to drop Lex almost instantaneously and fly across the room and crash into a set of empty seats. Scar splayed his arms outward with a vicious roar, standing over his mate defensively as Lex gripped her throat and coughed from between his legs. The elders who remained on Ta'uk's Mother Ship backed away to give the two Yautja room, eager to see just how much stronger the young Blooded hunter had become. No one verbally encouraged the potential brawl onward, but none were willing to stop it either. Even Krii'var had those who disliked him amongst his kindred. They would watch…and see.

Scar's mandibles spread as his voice commanded loudly, "_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!**_"

Krii'var rose to his feet and scoffed as the robust male dusted off his shoulders. "_**I will do as I please, u'darahje! You can't protect her always from me!**_"

Lex staggered to her feet, planting her weight against the upraised combi-stick. "Son of a bitch…" Suddenly, she feels a shiver race from the base of her spine to the hairline on the back of her neck. A warning. Lex grabs the plasma handgun fastened to her hip and spins, aiming it straight for the crotch of a short, dark Yautja who wore a lizard-like cape similar to Krii'var's. Must have been one of his men. "Don't even fucking think about it!"

Krii'var touches the side of his mouth and pulls back his fingers before growling in blatant anger. Bleeding. He was bleeding. THIS UPSTART MADE HIM BLEED! The heavyweight Yautja lowers his stance and arches his back in a display of aggression. He is about to lunge forward when a boisterous roar suddenly fills the entirety of the room. All eyes turn to the rear corner, and immediately every Yautja elder drops to their knee in submission – Krii'var the first to cower. Lex and Scar turn and face Ta'uk, expecting him to be the source of the sudden acquiescence – only to find him kneeling along with the others. Instead, over the bowed heads, Yeyin'thwei stood, having risen from his seat with great aggravation across his features. The Ancient Yautja walked forward, no longer looking quite as frail as Lex once thought he had. Now she could see that despite being slimmer, there was still great potential of speed, agility, and danger within that aged body…everyone else knew it as well; perhaps they'd even witnessed it at some point.

"**ENOUGH!"** the Ancient commanded sternly in the Yautja language. **"We few remained to welcome our brother and sister home from a bountiful hunt; to praise the vigilance and strength in completing such a dangerous task. We are here to give honor – and yet YOU,"** he snaps his neck in Krii'var's direction, **"would TAINT that honor with your personal discord!"**

Krii'var's brow twitches as he struggles to maintain his attitude despite the chastisement in which he felt was so unwarranted. **"He challenged me-," **the Leader begins to defend himself.

"**You assaulted his mate!"**

"**He made me, A CLAN LEADER, BLEED!" **the heavyset Yautja shot back, the agitation growing in his tone.

"**You showed great animosity towards our sister-."**

Krii'var's head snatched upwards then and his eyes burned with great rage as he screamed aloud, **"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!" **Ta'uk raised to his feet as a chorus of disapproving growls rang out within the confines of the room. Yeyin'thwei's brows narrowed dangerously as he approached the Leader, who went on with his hateful rhetoric: **"She is an ooman woman, soft flesh and weak. She is meant for tasting, for **_**hunting**_,**" **Scar's snarl could shake the very earth,** "– not for the honor of being called a Yautja. Our customs may differ from clan to clan across the great void, but even other clans with different customs would not accept her." **Krii'var gazes into the eyes of the Ancient who now stood before him. **"I would rather face Paya after a thousand deaths than call that bag of meat my 'sister'!"**

A tense silence pulsated around them. Lex stood slightly behind Scar with an arm wrapped around his waist to calm the obvious anger that threatened to send him flying forward into the Leader he so desperately hated. At her touch, his quaking stilled and his breathing normalized. He didn't have to defend her. Not only was Lex proving herself capable of standing up for herself even when she was outnumbered or outmatched, but the Ancient of Ancients himself was on their side. Still, that did not fully diminish the thoughts that they should not have come back here. How could he fear cultural exile over her safety? Or perhaps he returned in hopes that they could see her worthiness and ensure some level of peace for her. A dark admonition made itself present in the forefront of the youth's mind: danger lurked for them while here. And, chances were, he would have to extinguish that danger to the _fullest_ extent.

Yeyin'thwei's mandibles spread at Krii'var before he stated softly, **"If that is what you wish, I would be happy to grant you it."** Krii'var shivered and lowered his head once more in submission, and the eldest in the room merely purred in satisfaction before returning back to his seat. Once there, he motioned to Ta'uk to commence with the meeting as the others raised from their lowered stance and took to their own chairs, leaving the odd couple standing in the middle of the room side by side, Scar still eyeing his mate's attacker darkly – and vice versa. Despite her brave façade, he could feel Lex shaking, and anger boiled within his heart. The fact that Krii'var so boldly made a move against the human woman amongst the others unsettled the Blooded male – and he assured himself that he would never allow that monster an opportunity to do so again.

The ruler of the Mother Ship eyed all before him, until his gaze finally settled on the pair. _**"Young, Blooded ones…we have much to discuss…"**_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Well, looks like we're going to get some deets on the expectations of Scar and Lex's stay among the Mother Ship. This will be interesting - ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW MY OWN SELF, JUST YET! *nervous, hysterical laughter*_


	8. Review Announcement

Hey guys!

It's been brought to my attention that many of you aren't able to review the latest chapter, and I realized that that is because I deleted all the announcements chapters. Due to this, fanfiction is telling readers that they've already reviewed, when they haven't. Sooooooo, if you want to review Component 5, do so attached to this "chapter". If you are still getting the error message after attempting to do this, then review as a "guest" but just put your profile name in!

I expect this issue may arise with the next update or two, so if it does, just review as a guest until fanfiction sees the new components as new chapters again (which, as I said, may be after another couple of uploads). I guess from this point on I'll just keep the announcement chapters up to avoid this happening again.

Thanks much, MistFits!

RyokoMist 3


End file.
